


Operation McHanzo

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Communication, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hanzo is not embarrassed by McCree, Healthy Relationships, Holding Hands, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Sparring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hanzo with his hair down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer sees Hanzo and McCree be all lovey dovey together and now she, Lucio, Hana, and Genji have made it their mission to try and catch them being cute together without letting the two know that they know they’re secretly dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lena Sees Them

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!

She didn’t mean for it to happen, it was an accident really, but there were some things you just _couldn’t unsee_.

Lena rarely went to the shooting range at night, but she had just watched ‘The Shadowless Man’ with Lucio and Hana, and she wasn’t really keen on sleeping after that. So she decided to go for a run around Gibraltar and when she finished, she decided to get a little shooting practice in before going to bed, _just in case_.

She wasn’t expecting anyone to still be in there, so she almost screamed when she saw the two figures on the other side of the range, _almost_. If she hadn’t been so startled by them, she probably would’ve blinked right over to the two and said hi.

But after she recovered from her initial shock, she realized what a rare sight was in front of her, and kept as quiet as she possibly could. After taking one good look at them, she could clearly see that it was Hanzo and McCree shooting together. Which, normally wouldn’t be _too_ odd, except for the fact that it was extremely late at night, she rarely ever saw Hanzo with anybody, though she had seen the two occasionally shooting together so she supposed it wasn’t that surprising. No, what was really strange was that it looked like they traded weapons? Knowing McCree it was some sort of bet he’d made, but what really surprised her was the fact that Hanzo had actually gone along with it. She’d never seen him let that bow out of his sight, _ever_. Let alone let someone else use it.

She quietly moved back against one of the walls to try and give herself some cover by staying in its shadow, she didn’t want to ruin the moment for them. Knowing Hanzo, he’d snatch his bow back from McCree fast as he could and then deny the whole thing ever happened if he found out someone else was watching them.

\---

“Are you ready?” Hanzo asked as he started aiming the Peacemaker at one of the targets. McCree had warned him about the kick back from the gun, so he kept his grip steady.

“Hold yer horses there partner, if we’re gonna do this we gotta do it right.” McCree stated. He set down Hanzo’s bow carefully and moved to tug Hanzo’s hair tie loose, watching the strands of hair fall against his shoulders. He then took off his hat and placed his hat atop the smaller man’s head. He grinned, taking in the sight, he loved seeing Hanzo’s hair down, and he wore his hat better than he ever could. When McCree was done admiring the other man, he used Hanzo’s hair tie to tie his own hair back into a ponytail. “There!” He said, clearly pleased with himself.

Hanzo couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed by the gesture, instead, letting out a chuckle, the corner of his lips tugged into a smile. “You are ridiculous.” He stated, there was no bite to the statement. If anything, it almost sounded endearing.

“Ya know ya love it, darlin’ ” McCree purred. “Now, let’s get ta shootin’! First one ta hit the bullseye wins!” He cheered, picking up Hanzo’s bow and getting an arrow ready. McCree was having a few issues figuring out how to knock the arrows back. Hanzo had fired three shots before McCree had even managed to shoot one arrow, though to his credit, he managed to hit the target on his first try, although he was nowhere near the bullseye, he’d just hit the outer rim. _And_ the tips that Hanzo had given him before they started definitely were helping him. McCree felt a little better seeing Hanzo struggle to reload his pistol, cursing under his breath in Japanese as he fiddled with the bullets. At least he wasn’t the only one having trouble adjusting.

Neither of them were perfect. They were both barely managing to hit their targets, let alone get a bullseye. But as time went on, they were starting to get the hang of the other’s weapon.

After a considerate amount of effort, Hanzo managed to land a shot on the bullseye, seconds before McCree hit, just to the side of it. McCree whistled, “That was some nice shootin’ darlin’ ” He commented. “Think I almost had ya too. But ya won fair ‘n square.”

Hanzo grinned, not bothering to hide his satisfaction in winning Jesse’s little game. He handed McCree the Peacekeeper back, and McCree gave him his Storm Bow. “And what of my prize?” He questioned after the two finished holstering their weapons.

McCree laughed at that. “Oh, I haven’t forgotten ‘bout that darlin’ ” He stated, closing the distance between the two of them, leaning in to kiss Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s neck, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

\---

After witnessing that, Lena didn’t think she’d ever blinked away so fast in her life, and once she was out of the shooting range, she _ran._ Ran all the way to Hana’s room, and started squealing. Luckily for her, Hana was already awake, having just finished one of her streams when Lena ran into her room.

“What’s up with you?” Hana asked. She finished shutting down her pc, and turned to face Lena, who was quite literally bouncing off her walls right now, somehow managing not to damage Hana’s posters.

It took a considerable amount of effort for the girl to stop squealing so she could get out what she was trying to say, “MCCREE AND HANZO ARE DATING!” Lena finally exclaimed before going right back to jumping up and down in excitement, followed by more squealing.

“No way, seriously??” Hana questioned. “Are you sure? How do you know?”

“I saw them kissing!” Lena replied. “They didn’t see me though.”

“Omg, no way.” Hana giggled.

“Didja know Hanzo can _smile_? Cause he can.” Lena quipped. “But _only_ to McCree apparently.”

The grin that spread across Hana’s face almost scared Lena more that the movie she’d just watched. “Well then, it’s time to play.” Hana remarked.

“ _Ooo_ I’m all ears luv, whaddaya have in mind?” Lena replied eagerly.

 “If it’s gonna work, we’re gonna need to recruit some help.” Hana stated. “And I know just who to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you might not know if English isn't your first language
> 
> Didja: Did you
> 
> Whaddaya: What do you
> 
> and if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.


	2. Lucio Spots Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Operation McHanzo' begins and Lucio catches the love birds being cute together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read
> 
> Special thanks to hanzudragon.tumblr.com who helped me come up with some ideas for this chapter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!

The next day McCree had gotten sent out on a mission to Dorado, so the two girls ended up waiting a week before they could set their plan in motion, but that worked out for the better, since it gave Hana more time to plan, and Genji had arrived two days after McCree left and was immediately recruited into the group along with Lucio.

They agreed to meet up in Hana’s room to go over the plan again. Genji had been a little hesitant to join at first, not fully believing that his brother and McCree were a couple, but Lena managed to convince him that it was true, after telling him what she saw, _in detail_.

“Everybody got their camera’s ready?” Lena asked, holding up her camera.

“Yup!” Lucio replied, pulling his out of his pocket.

“Yes.” Genji stated, a mischievous smile hidden behind his mask. This was going to be fun.

“Ready!” Hana exclaimed. “They’re the same type of cameras that I use for my streaming, and I have them set up to automatically download the footage to my computer.” she explained. “Now you all know the plan, McCree just got back, but Mercy’s probably not gonna be done with him for another hour or so. That gives us time to get in position. There are only a few places isolated enough for Hanzo and McCree to meet up. Lucio, you’re covering the South end, Lena, you’ve got the North end, Genji’s covering the east side, and I’ve got the west.”

“If this is going to have any chance of success, you will all need to keep a good distance from my brother.” Genji stated. “Keep your camera’s zoomed in if you want a closer shot, but do not approach them.”

“Got it!” The other three said in unison.

“Operation McHanzo is underway!” Hana cheered. “Game on!” With that, the four split up and went to their sections of the base.

\---

When Mercy was finally done fussing over him, McCree exited the medical ward and rounded the corner. It didn’t take him long to find the archer, leaning against the wall, waiting for him. Hanzo looked around, making sure there was no one around them before walking over to McCree.

“Howdy there, partner.” McCree greeted.

“Are you alright Jesse?” Hanzo questioned. His face stayed stoic, but his eyes showed his concern. “You were in there quite a long time.”

“Nothing too bad. Mercy fixed me up real nice.” McCree assured him. “And she had a lecture prepared this time ‘bout ‘not takin’ unnecessary risks’ ”

A small smile tugged at the edge of Hanzo’s lips. “Really, I cannot imagine why she would lecture you about such a thing.”

“Alright, no need fer that, I already got the lecture I don’t need it twice.” McCree pleaded. “C’mon, I wanted to show ya the best view in all of Gibraltar.” 

Hanzo recalled Jesse mentioning the spot before he had to leave. It was quiet, isolated, hardly anyone went to that section anymore. It was perfect. “Let us go then.” He replied, walking alongside McCree as the taller man lead the way.

After about a minute of walking, Hanzo was fairly certain there was no one else around, and reached for Jesse’s hand, intertwining their fingers together as they walked.

\---

Lucio had set himself up near ‘location C,’ which Hana had mapped out for him, it was one of the only areas in the base that didn’t have any cameras. And the reason why it didn’t was because it only lead to a balcony that over looked the ocean, and there was the steep cliff below the balcony made the area a low threat level, so no cameras. Meaning, it was the perfect spot for the two love birds to spend their time together.

He went to the hall further away from the balcony and waited behind the corner of the wall. He didn’t have to wait too long before he heard McCree’s spurs across the way. He stayed there until the jingle of McCree’s spurs had stopped, before peaking his head around the corner, seeing Hanzo leaning against the balcony with McCree right beside him.

He pulled his camera out of his pocket and started taking a few pictures before switching to record. Hana had assured him that the batteries were fully charged and the storage was clear, so he was good to go!

\---

Hanzo leaned against the railing, looking out at the waves as they crashed against the rocks. It was peaceful here. He felt Jesse’s arm wrap around his waist, gently tugging him closer. He could not stop the smile that began to spread across his face as he looked up at the taller man.

McCree grinned and leaned down to press a light kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “Enjoying the view darlin’?” He asked.

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully. “It is nice here.” He replied.

“Glad ya like it darlin’ ” McCree said, leaning down to kiss the archer’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Hanzo admitted, leaning up to kiss Jesse properly, wrapping his arms around the cowboy’s neck.

McCree leaned into the kiss, resting both his hands on Hanzo’s hips.

After a moment Hanzo pulled back from the kiss, and rested his head against Jesse’s chest, looking back out at the water. “You know Doctor Ziegler had a point.” He commented. “You are too reckless in the field.”

McCree rested his chin on top of Hanzo’s head. “I know…” He said, letting out a small sigh. “It’s a hard habit ta break.”

“I worry.” Hanzo admitted. “When I am not there to provide cover for you.. I worry you might not make it back to me.” His cheeks flushed a slight pink with his confession.

“I’ll try ta be more careful.” McCree promised. “But, maybe I can ask Winston ta put us on more missions together.” He added, kissing the top of Hanzo’s head. “I always feel safer knowing yer there ta watch my back.”

Hanzo moved back just enough so he could look up at Jesse. “I would like that.” he said, leaning up to kiss Jesse’s lips.

\---

Lucio had quietly been filming, but he was only about to make out a few words. He hoped the mic sensitivity on Hana’s cameras was as good as she claimed, cause he wanted to know what they were saying. He decided to try and get a little closer. They seemed like they were so caught up in each other that they wouldn’t notice him.

As soon as he tried to move closer, he noticed the archer pull back from the cowboy’s embrace and start to look around. Lucio immediately shoved the camera in his pocket before Hanzo’s eyes landed on him. _Shit_ , he was now clearly remembering the younger Shimada’s _only rule_ and switched on his music to his speed boost. He skated out of there as fast as he could. He added a wall ride to his dash down the hall, _just playing it cool_ , pretending not to notice the other two men out on the balcony before turning the corner down another hallway and getting out of there as fast as he could.

He pulled out his phone and texted the ‘Operation Mchanzo Group Chat’ about what just happened. Hana was the first to reply, saying that she was going to head back to her room and go over the footage.

Genji responded with something along the lines of ‘I told you so’ and that they were going to need to be more careful from here on out. Those two would definitely try and be more discrete now, making their jobs harder.

Lena was just excited to see what Lucio had gotten on tape, wanting to see those two being cute with each other again.

\---

Hanzo almost missed it, the light click of something moving towards them. He pulled away from Jesse’s embrace, and looked around, scanning the hallway for the source of the sound. His face flushed a deep red as he made eye contact with the source of the sound. One of the younger members of Overwatch, Lucio, seemed to have just turned the corner and spotted them. Before he could do anything, the boy turned his music on and sped away, disappearing around the corner. Hanzo felt the tips of his ears blushing as he buried his head in the crook of Jesse’s neck.

McCree rubbed Hanzo’s back soothingly. “Maybe he didn’t see us?” He said, sounding hopeful.

“There is no way he did not see us.” Hanzo said, the defeat in his voice was slightly muffled by McCree’s neck.

“Well, maybe he didn’t see _too_ much.” McCree suggested. “I’ll talk ta the kid later.”

“Alright..” Hanzo said, moving back to look up at Jesse. “But next time, _I_ choose where we meet.”

McCree huffed out a laugh. “Fine by me, darlin’ ”

\---

McCree waited a day to confront Lucio about what he’d seen. He found the kid in one of the common rooms; he looked like he was working with his music on his laptop. McCree walked over and sat down next to him, lighting a cigar.

It took a moment for the kid to notice he was there, he took his headphones off. “Oh, uh hey McCree.” Lucio said, trying not to panic. Had they seen him filming? Just play it cool. “What’s up?”

“Well, I wanted ta talk ta ya about yesterday..” McCree stated, taking a drag from his cigar. “What exactly did ya see?”

“I didn’t see anything.” Lucio replied, a bit to quickly to sound believable.

McCree turned to look at the kid, clearly not buying his response.

“For real, I didn’t see _anything._ ” Lucio insisted.

“Kid, right now yer talking with yer tongue out of yer shoe” McCree commented.

“Uh, I’m what?” Lucio questioned, having no idea what McCree was trying to say to him.

“Yer lying.” McCree stated. “Badly too. We both know what ya saw, I just want ta know _how much_ ya saw.”

“I already told you man, I didn’t see anything.” Lucio stated. If McCree was asking, that meant he didn’t know how long he was there, or that he was filming, both good things.

McCree let out a sigh and took another drag from his cigar before standing up and leaving. Lucio clearly wasn’t going to talk, but he’d have to keep an eye on the kid from now on. He was definitely hiding something, but then again, maybe the kid had just seen him and Hanzo kiss and didn’t want to risk getting on the archer’s bad side by admitting it. Either way, he’d have to be more careful from now on, he knew how Hanzo preferred to keep his private life to himself, which now included McCree.


	3. Genji Finds Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji films them while they're being romantic and cute together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read
> 
> May have some mistakes in it since I wrote this one really late at night, I'll go over it again later and try to fix any that i see.
> 
> Special thanks to hanzudragon.tumblr.com who helped me come up with some ideas for this chapter too! Also for being one of the main reasons I’ve been able to update so frequently, their ideas help me get through my writer’s block. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!
> 
> \---  
> Some examples of sea caves in case you have no idea what one looks like:
> 
> https://ourplnt.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Sea-Cave-Benagil-Beach-Algarve-Portugal.jpg
> 
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-Y0E8RZKWX_U/VSxh9aRCq9I/AAAAAAABXdI/3-lDUIIgplc/w1200-h799/Benagil%2Bsea%2Bcave%252C%2Balgarve%252C%2Bportugal%2B%25286%2529.jpg
> 
> http://farm4.staticflickr.com/3041/2703025161_f426f1edc5.jpg
> 
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/4f11331e3207e6e496fe7eb60e23e353/tumblr_nj4adyUiCs1u9hwogo1_250.jpg
> 
> \---  
> Gardenia (flower meaning): This flower is given to someone who is experiencing a secret love. The floral meaning of this plant says "You are lovely". This is a great flower for those who are true romantic, and should be given to a special person you truly care about.

“It’s time for the show! I had to edit a lot of it to make it clear, _and_ delete the footage of the inside of Lucio’s pocket.” Hana stated, looking over at Lucio. “Next time, turn the camera _off_ before putting it away.”

“Hey! I was in a hurry; the dude _saw_ me!” Lucio protested.

“Luvs, I wanna watch the movie!” Lena interrupted excitedly. “Let’s get on with it!”

“Agreed.” Genji added. He was curious to see how close his brother had gotten to a certain cowboy. He and his brother had reconciled a little over a month ago, and he considered them to be on good terms, but he knew how private Hanzo was, especially romantically. But it was his job as a little brother to find out who Hanzo was dating, and tease him about it, or at least embarrass him a little.

“Pass the popcorn!” Lena exclaimed as Hana started the video on her monitor.

The audio turned out great, they could hear everything clearly. Lucio almost felt bad for recording such an intimate moment between those two, but damn he couldn’t help but be a little proud of his filming. He got them at a great angle.

“Wow, they’re really getting serious aren’t they?” Lena commented once the video was over.

“It would appear so.” Genji agreed.

“I can’t believe they kept this a secret for so long!” Lena exclaimed. “I mean, I get Hanzo being all secretive ‘n stuff, but McCree? You’d think he’d be talking about it!”

“Yeah, the old man talks so much, how could he not?” Hana added.

“I believe that McCree respects Hanzo’s desire to keep his personal life private.” Genji supplied.

“Do you think we should stop filming them?” Lucio asked.

“Ugh, but they’re so CUTE! How can we _not_ film them?” Lena exclaimed. “If we don’t we’ll _never_ get to see them being so adorable again.”

“I know, but isn’t it kind of an invasion of privacy?” Lucio questioned.

“Yeah, but we’re the only ones who are ever going to see them, it’s not like we’re showing all of Overwatch.” Hana argued. “ _Besides_ , think of it like practice for recon missions!”

“I guess.” Lucio said, “But either way I gotta hang back from filming, they’re way too suspicious of me now.”

“True, my brother will not let you get so close to him twice.” Genji agreed. “And we should wait another week or so before trying again. Getting caught twice would put Hanzo on high alert. We would never see him with McCree.”

“Alright. If we can’t film now, then I’m going to start making gifs of them kissing.” Hana stated, turning back to her pc.

\--- 

It was chance that Genji had decided to head down to the shooting range two weeks later. When he entered, he noticed his brother with a certain cowboy, taking up the back lanes. They appeared to simply be practicing together, but he knew enough now to know it was more than just that. Unfortunately, he did not have his camera on him, but he stayed back, trying to see if he could get any information from the two.

He knew his brother well enough to know how close he could get without Hanzo noticing him. He kept to the shadows and dimmed the lights on his suit.

\---

“Ok, so I was thinkin’ ‘bout takin’ ya somewhere.” McCree started, as he was reloading his pistol. “It’s nice ‘n quiet. Real isolated, no one ever goes there.”

“That is what you said about your last spot.” Hanzo retorted, knocking an arrow back and firing at his target, easily hitting his mark.

“Yeah, but this one’s different, I promise. It’s off base.” McCree explained. “Found it during my Blackwatch days, the kid won’t know about it. Hell, ‘sides me there’s almost no one left who does.” He added, firing all six shots and hitting each of his marks.

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully. Jesse had a point, if this spot was that old, then it seemed safe enough. “Alright, did you have a time in mind?”

“After sunset work fer ya?” McCree asked. “Figure no one would be lookin’ fer us at night.”

Hanzo nodded. “Then I will meet you outside the base at sunset, the west end.” He stated.

“Sounds good ta me.” McCree replied cheerfully.

\---

Genji smirked under his mask and quietly made his exit. There was only one spot on Gibraltar that McCree could be referring to, and he knew just where that was. He was going to need to get his camera back from Hana, tonight he had a mission.

\---

McCree headed out of the base around sunset, making sure to act natural, not wanting to raise any suspicion before leaving. When he slipped out, he found Hanzo waiting for him. He made his way over to the archer. “Howdy there darlin’ ” He greeted.

“You are wearing cologne?” Hanzo questioned, it was the first thing he noticed when Jesse walked over to him. It was fairly rare that McCree wore cologne; Hanzo also noticed that it was the cologne that he had told Jesse he liked on him.

“Sure am.” McCree confirmed. “Wanted ta smell nice fer ya.”

“I appreciate the gesture.” Hanzo chuckled, a smile gracing his lips. “Let us get going.”

“Alrighty then!” McCree said cheerfully, leading the way. He walked with Hanzo across the island through the brush. It’d been a while since he’d taken this path, and it was a little overgrown, but he knew where he was going, which was the important part. “Watch yer step ‘round here darlin’, the stones are covered ‘n algae, makes ‘em slippery.” He warned as he led Hanzo towards their destination, an old sea cave. The cave was dark, and McCree pulled a flashlight out of the bag he’d brought with him and lead Hanzo through the cave.

The narrow path soon widened; as they walked, the cold stone floor of the cave turned to sand, and the cave opened up to a hidden lagoon. The moonlight shone down through a hole in the top of the cave, illuminating the room. McCree pulled the blanket out of his bag and laid it down on the sand.

Fireflies came into the cave through its different openings, their light blinking and reflecting across the surface of the water.

McCree sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him, encouraging Hanzo to sit with him. Which the shorter man did; he sat down next to Jesse with his legs folded, and looked out across the water.

This place was beautiful. Hanzo could hardly believe a place like this existed so close to the base. He was thankful that Jesse had thought to bring the blanket, it was troublesome to try and get sand out of his prosthetics, now he did not have to worry so much about that.

\---

There were a handful of different paths one could take to reach the cave, this was something that Genji knew. However, some paths were harder to use than others.

Genji decided to take one of the more complicated ways, since it would allow him to reach the right vantage point. He knew which path McCree would have likely taken, so he chose a spot that would put him far enough away not to be seen, but close enough to record without any issues. He perched himself in one of the holes in the back walls of the cave, and dimmed the lights on his suit, not wanting to be discovered.

It wasn’t long before the two men entered the cave. As expected, McCree chose the simplest path that led straight into the cave. From where Genji was, he had the perfect view of Hanzo and McCree’s faces, so he could truly capture their expressions. He began recording, and waited. If Zenyatta had taught him anything, it was patience.

\---

McCree stretched and took off his hat, setting it down beside him. “So, whaddaya think?” He asked.

Hanzo smiled, looking out across the water. “You lied to me before.” He stated.

“I what?” McCree questioned clearly confused.

“Before you said that you would show me ‘the best view in all of Gibraltar,’ but that was clearly a lie, since _this_ is the best view in all of Gibraltar.” Hanzo explained, not bothering to hide his smirk.

McCree laughed, relaxing once he realized Hanzo was only teasing him. “Right, my bad, I meant that the balcony had the best view on _the base_. Heck, I almost fergot this place existed.”

There was a cool night breeze drifting through the cave, and without the sun to warm him, Hanzo was starting to wish he had worn something warmer than his usual attire. Jesse seemed to know what he was thinking, because at that moment, he began to take his serape off, and draped it around Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Here, this’ll help. I fergot it can get a little chilly at night.” McCree stated, leaving him in a long-sleeved plaid shirt and old blue jeans, he still kept his BAMF belt buckle with him, something which Hanzo had actually grown to like, though he would never admit that. “Oh, I almost fergot!” McCree exclaimed, rifling through his bag. 

He pulled out a thermos of filled with green tea, which was still warm. He brewed it before heading out of the base to meet Hanzo. He handed the thermos to Hanzo. “I brought yer favorite.”

Hanzo opened the thermos, smiling as he was greeted with its scent. “You hate green tea.” He commented, turning to face Jesse.

“Yeah, but you like the stuff.” McCree replied. He continued fishing through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He’d kept it in a small box so it wouldn’t get damaged during their trip. He grinned, carefully taking it out of the box; he handed Hanzo a small bouquet of gardenias. “Got these fer ya too.”

Hanzo closed the thermos and set it down beside him so he could hold the bouquet. He couldn’t help but laugh as soon as he realized what flowers Jesse had picked. “I assume you chose these on purpose.” He commented, feeling his cheeks blush lightly. “Where did you even get these?”

“I have my sources.” McCree replied. He loved hearing that laugh, he’d do anything to get a chance to hear it again.

Hanzo carefully set the bouquet down and moved closer to Jesse, placing a chaste kiss on the taller man’s lips. “Thank you.” He said, feeling his blush darkening.

“Yer welcome.” McCree replied, smiling as he looked at the archer. “Anythang fer you darlin’ ” He stated, placing a kiss on Hanzo’s forehead.

Hanzo repositioned himself so that he was leaning against Jesse. He opened the thermos and poured himself a cup of tea. He could feel Jesse’s metal arm gently wrap around him. The hand was warm, despite being metal. It felt nice to be in the cowboy’s embrace; he felt safe.

Hanzo sipped his tea as he watched the fireflies dance above the waves and listened to Jesse hum. He was surprised to learn that the cowboy had an incredible voice, even if all he knew were country songs. Every now and then Jesse would lean over and kiss the top of Hanzo’s head.  

A few months ago, Hanzo would have been convinced that he did not deserve this, being with Jesse, having someone so close to him. But, McCree had changed that. Jesse showed him that he did not have to let his past haunt him, and after being with him, he believed that. It had been so long since he could remember being happy, but now he got to experience that again with Jesse.

When Hanzo finished his tea, he made sure the lid was secure on the thermos before setting it down, and moving to straddle the cowboys lap. He had found that it was a very comfortable and rewarding seat.

McCree grinned. “Howdy.” He greeted, resting his hands on Hanzo’s hips.

Hanzo chuckled, wrapping his arms around McCree’s neck and leaning in to kiss the man properly. The kiss was slow, sweet. They had time, there was no need to rush things.

McCree moved one hand up to tug Hanzo’s hair tie, letting the archer’s hair fall against his shoulders. He carded his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. It was soft, almost silky. He leaned into the kiss, letting his tongue run along Hanzo’s lower lip. Once the smaller man’s lips had parted, McCree let his tongue slip into Hanzo’s mouth.

Eventually they had to pull apart for air. Jesse’s kisses always managed to leave Hanzo breathless. The cowboy recovered first, moving to trail kisses down Hanzo’s neck. Jesse would gently suck and nip at the skin, but he was very careful not to leave any marks. He could feel McCree’s hands slide down, firmly gripping his ass. Hanzo moved one of his hands to run his fingers through Jesse’s hair, appreciating the fact that the cowboy had clearly washed it recently.

They stayed like that for a while, before McCree pulled back, smiling as he looked at Hanzo. He kept one hand on the archer’s hip, to hold him steady, while he used his other arm to reach other to the bouquet, gently plucking one of the gardenia’s from it, and moving to tuck it behind Hanzo’s ear. “You look lovely, darlin’ ” He commented, pressing a chaste kiss to the smaller man’s lips. The smile that Hanzo gave him was so genuine, it made his heart ache, he felt like he was a kid again talking to his crush. And that laugh that Hanzo gave him made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.

Hanzo rested his forehead against Jesse’s and looked into the cowboy’s eyes. “I love you.” He said softly, his cheeks heating up with his confession. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but he still felt flustered every time he admitted it.

McCree smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “I love you too, darlin’ ”

\---

With that Genji decided to stop recording. He had not expected to capture his brother’s confession, but he certainly did not see that as a bad thing. He did have a little mercy, and determined that he had gotten enough, and the two deserved some time to truly be alone with one another. He silently made his exit, and headed back to the base.

He texted the group chat, letting them know that he’d gotten the two on tape.

Hana was still up, and replied saying that she’d go over the film.

The other two didn’t reply until the next morning, which hadn’t surprised Genji. He wondered how late his brother had stayed there with McCree.

Lucio only replied with a thumbs up and a frog emoji, while Lena replied with a happy face emoji and said that she couldn’t wait to see what he’d gotten.

Genji smiled under his mask. He couldn’t help but feel happy for his brother. It looked like he’d finally been able to truly forgive himself and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you missed it in the top notes because there was a lot of stuff in the top notes
> 
> Gardenia (flower meaning): This flower is given to someone who is experiencing a secret love. The floral meaning of this plant says "You are lovely". This is a great flower for those who are true romantic, and should be given to a special person you truly care about.


	4. Hana Bails Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Chapter title: Hana Says Nope
> 
> This chapter is basically why it’s rated ‘T’ instead of ‘G’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!
> 
> Examples of what McCree’s motorcycle would kind of look like, except no tires, because this is the future with flying cars. 
> 
> http://www.turbinecowboy.com/carstrucksmotorcycles/weirdcars/easyrider/variant/medium
> 
> http://www.dalehancock.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Dale-Hancock-Upholstery-saddle-motorcycle-seat-Utah-02.jpg

“OK, I worked extra hard editing this one together. I even added some music in, for effect.” Hana stated, pulling the video up on her monitor.

“Ooo I’m so excited!” Lena exclaimed, practically vibrating in anticipation.

“Anybody want snacks?” Lucio asked, offering the others some popcorn and sodas that he’d brought with him.

“Me!” Lena and Hana replied.

“No thank you.” Genji politely declined.

Once they had their snacks ready, Hana started the video.

Lena squealed after they both said ‘I love you’ to each other. “WHY ARE THEY SO ADORABLE?!” she exclaimed.

“I didn’t know Hanzo could blush.” Hana remarked.

“Dude, I didn’t know Hanzo could _laugh_.” Lucio retorted.

“ _Right_? I wonder what flowers McCree got him, why were they so funny?” Hana commented.

“I believe my brother found them more _amusing_ than funny, they were gardenias.” Genji explained. His sensors had easily picked up the flowers strong scent, making them easy to identify.

“What’s so amusing about gardenias?” Lena asked.

“In the language of flowers, they represent a secret love.” Genji explained. “They are something you give to someone you truly care about.”

“ _Awwww_ , that’s too cute!” Lena chirped. “I didn’t know McCree was so romantic!” She couldn’t help but giggle. She was happy that those two cared so much about each other.

“I don’t think _anyone_ knew that McCree was so romantic.” Hana commented, not able to suppress a giggle.

\--

The next day everyone who was stationed at Gibraltar, with the exception of Hana, Winston, Hanzo, and McCree, were all sent out on different missions. Winston had said that he was going to stay up in his lab, working on some new invention.

Hana would usually take this time to stream, but she’d just gotten some new upgrades for Meka, and she wanted to get them ready.

She headed down to the garage and slipped inside Meka. Hana had just started making some necessary adjustments when she heard a door open and the familiar jingle of spurs hitting the ground.

\--

“Ain’t she a beaut’?” McCree stated, pulled off the sheet that was covering his motorcycle. He let his fingers run along the leather seat.

“It is something.” Hanzo commented, looking over the bike. It was about what he had expected. Jesse did after all need to make everything he owned look like it was out of an old western.

“Wanna take ‘er for a spin later?” McCree offered. “After I’m done fixin’ ‘er up?”

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully. Winston was in his lab, Hana was undoubtedly in her room staring at her computer screen, so there was no risk involved in riding with Jesse. “Perhaps.” He replied.

\--

Hana couldn’t believe her luck! The two seemed to have no idea she was there. She reached back and grabbed her bag. She looked through it until she found her camera. Hana always had one on her, just in case. She had to be prepared for anything!

Meka was stored across from the old man’s bike, on the other side of the garage. And since Meka was always there, those two shouldn’t suspect anything. Hana held up her camera, making sure to zoom in on the two lovers. “GG.” She whispered before she started recording.

\--

“Great!” McCree exclaimed, a big grin on his face. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “I’m gonna get ta work on fixin’ ‘er up then.”

“I do not doubt that.” Hanzo replied, placing one last kiss on the cowboy’s lips before letting him get to work on his motorcycle.

Hanzo quite enjoyed watching Jesse work. McCree was gentle when he worked with his bike, taking great care with each part. He leaned against one of the large stacks of cargo boxes that were stored in the garage, just observing.

McCree loved his bike, he’d had her for years. Always fixing her up when he could, if there was a serious problem he’d usually call up Torbjorn. Right now he just wanted to give her a checkup, make sure everything was working like it should.

Hanzo had almost forgotten how much he loved watching Jesse get lost in his what he was doing, whether it was shooting, working on his bike, or something _much_ more intimate. He grinned as he noticed Jesse bend over the seat of his motorcycle to reach something on the other side. He decided that he quite liked that image, and shamelessly let eyes wander over Jesse’s figure.

McCree was still leaning over the seat, checking something on the other side of his bike when he felt Hanzo’s eyes on him. “See somethin’ ya like?” McCree teased, turning his head to look back at Hanzo.

Hanzo smirked and continued to let his eyes wander on Jesse. “I might.” He replied, his voice a touch lower.

McCree felt his cheeks heat up and turn a light pink. That didn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. He set his tools down and moved over to Hanzo, inches away from the smaller man’s face. “Now either ya do or ya don’t darlin’ ” McCree purred, his voice low and husky. “So, which is it?”

Hanzo felt a shiver run down his spine, his cheeks flushed red as he looked up at Jesse. The taller man was so close, practically pinning him against the large stack of cargo. Hanzo never answered McCree’s question, not verbally at least, instead, moving to close the space between them, leaning up and pressing their lips together. He found his hands tugging at Jesse’s serape, letting it fall to the ground beside them.

McCree leaned into the kiss, letting his hands grip Hanzo’s hips, pushing the smaller man against the crates and holding him there. It wasn’t long before he broke the kiss, letting Hanzo catch his breath before McCree started trailing kisses down the archer’s neck and along his exposed skin. He moved one hand up to fondle Hanzo’s chest, while the other moved to disrobe Hanzo’s shirt, gently tugging the silky material off and letting it fall to the floor. His hands explored Hanzo’s body before settling again on his hips. He trailed kisses down to the smaller man’s collar bone before moving on to lick and suck on the dragon tattoo.

Hanzo smiled, relaxing into the cowboy’s embrace. Once his own shirt was off, he began to work on unbuttoning Jesse’s shirt, a task that he had gotten very skilled at doing. Once the buttons where undone, Jesse let go of Hanzo just long enough to tug his shirt off before they went right back to Hanzo’s body. A small moan escaping his lips as Jesse brushed his thigh in between Hanzo’s legs, and moved his hands up to play with his chest. The archer let his own hands wander down to Jesse’s hips, soon letting them slip further down to firmly grip his ass.

\--

Hana blushed and immediately stopped recording. _Shit_ , this was _not_ what she had in mind. Filming them kissing and being cute was one thing, _this_ was something completely different. She couldn’t do that to them. Hana could feel her face burning red, knowing _exactly_ what was happening. Those two were _going to fuck_. There was no doubt about that now.

Which meant that she had one **_really_ big problem**. How the fuck was she going to get out of here? If she tried to leave now, they would _know_ that she’d seen them, and with the situation they were in, she was pretty sure that Hanzo might just die of embarrassment, and they would _never_ see him with McCree again. She put her camera away and took out her phone and headphones, plugging in because she **_did not_** want to hear anything that was happening outside of Meka.

Hana moved to lay down on her back and stared up at her phone. She started up a game and used that to distract her from what was happening on the other side of the garage. She could do this, she just had to wait them out. She lost track of time while she played her game, but she figured that staying longer than she needed to was _much_ better than her alternative.

When Hana was sure the coast was clear, she got out of Meka and went back to her room. She was going to delete most of that footage, if not all of it. She might keep the cute banter that they had, but she didn’t want any record of what happened after that. That was for Hanzo and McCree, no one else needed to see it.


	5. Lena Watches Genji Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Hanzo have a beach day at the sea cave
> 
> Lena and Genji are also there to see it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!
> 
> Hanzo’s swimsuit:
> 
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1dHN3IpXXXXbTXVXXq6xXFXXXM/Men-s-short-swim-trunks-High-quality-nylon-swimming-trunks-Dragon-pattern-of-swimming-trunks-High.jpg
> 
> McCree’s swimsuit:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=82675022
> 
> The Bento:
> 
> http://www.justonecookbook.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Hamburger-Steak-Bento-III.jpg
> 
> Example Thermos:
> 
> https://heavyeditorial.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/thermos-gs3300tri6-vacuum-insulated-food-jar.jpg?quality=65&strip=all&strip=all

It was a week before the others got back from their various missions.

The three where curious and had questioned Hana on whether she’d seen or filmed anything. Hana just replied by talking about how _boring and extremely uneventful_ the week was, and she just streamed all day and she _definitely didn’t see or record **anything.**_ No one questioned her on it.

Which was something Hana was very thankful for. She had deleted everything from that day, trying her best to forget it ever happened.

Lena seemed a little disappointed, hoping to have seen the two being cute together again.

\---

Lena didn’t really have anything to do once she got back from her mission, so she decided to go to the shooting range. Might as well get some practice in before the day was over, or at least that was the original plan. Now the plan was to hide and stay very _very_ quiet as Hanzo and McCree practiced, hoping to see some more cuteness in action.

She actually had her camera on her but she was too caught up in the moment to think to record anything.

\---

“Hey Hanzo, I was wonderin’ ” McCree started, aiming his pistol at one of the targets. “Ya liked the sea cave, right?” He questioned before firing and hitting his target.

Hanzo arched a brow, looking over at the cowboy before turning his gaze back to his target. “Yes, why do you ask?”

“I was thinkin’ ‘bout takin’ ya back there tomorrow, if ya want.” McCree elaborated. “It’s warm there durin’ the day ‘nd the water’s real nice.”

“You want to go swimming?” Hanzo questioned, keeping his gaze on his target before firing his arrow and hitting his mark.

“Yeah, I figure we’re probably gonna be leavin’ on another mission soon. Don’t really know when we’ll be back ‘ere.” McCree stated. “Figure we could go fer a swim together, but if ya don’t want ta-“

“I never said I did not want to.” Hanzo interrupted. “I was merely curious as to why you wanted to go, I have my answer now.”

“ _Sooo_ , is that a yes then?” McCree asked.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “It is.” He replied, knocking another arrow back.

A big grin spread across McCree’s face. “Great! What time do ya want ta meet ‘nd where?”

“I will meet you outside the base on the Northern end.” Hanzo stated firing his arrow at his mark. “At high noon.” He added, a small smirk playing on his lips as he looked over at the cowboy.

McCree couldn’t hold back his laugh. “I won’t be late.” He stated, smiling at the archer.

\---

Lena had to blink out of there quickly, she didn’t think she could suppress her giggles any longer. As she was running down the hallways, she bumped into Genji, quite literally; nearly knocked the ninja over.

“Sorry luv, wasn’t really looking where I was going.” Lena apologized, looking up to see the cyborg.

“It is alright.” Genji replied. “Where were you going in such a hurry?” He questioned.

“Hana’s room, I need to borrow one of her cameras!” She said excitedly and grabbed Genji’s wrist. “Come on, luv, I need you to come too!”

Once Lena had managed to calm down, she told the other two what she’d heard about McCree and Hanzo’s plans.

“If that is true, then I will go tomorrow.” Genji stated.

“I wanna come too!” Lena exclaimed.

“Do you think you can be quiet enough to avoid my brother’s notice?” Genji questioned.

“I’ve done it before.” Lena pointed out. “And if I can’t I’ll just blink away real fast, get it out of my system, and them come back, quiet as a mouse.”

“Alright, we will meet outside the West gate, around 12:15. We will want to arrive at the cave after McCree and my brother. It will lower the chance of them noticing us.”

“Sounds good to me!” Lena said cheerfully. “I won’t be late!”

\---

McCree strolled out of the base carrying his bag and a small cooler. He was wearing his normal outfit, not wanting to raise too much suspicion, after all it was already a little weird that he was carrying a cooler with him. He had planned on changing into his swim trunks once they got there. It didn’t take him very long to find the archer, waiting for him just outside of the base.

“Howdy there darlin’ ” McCree greeted. “Ya ready ta go?” he questioned, noticing that Hanzo was also in his usual attire, though he didn’t seem to have anything with him.

“I am.” Hanzo stated. “Do you need any help carrying that?”

“Nope, I got this darlin.’ Let’s get ta walkin’!” McCree said cheerfully, leading the way back to the sea cave.

Hanzo began observing their surroundings as they walked, trying to memorize the path they were taking. He had not been able to see much on their last outing since it had been too dark to see anything. He walked close to Jesse, shoulders occasionally brushing.

Once they reached the cave, McCree found a shady spot and set the cooler down. He then pulled a blanket out of his bag and laid that down. Once that was done, he pulled his swim trunks out and set his bag down.

“Hey darlin,’ I’m gonna get changed into my trunks.” McCree informed, looking back at Hanzo who had already begun to disrobe. McCree quickly turned back around to give Hanzo his privacy. He started to undress, tossing his clothes onto the blanket so they wouldn’t get sandy and changed into his trunks. He stuffed his clothes into his bag, leaving his boots out in the sand.

Hanzo had chosen to wear his swimsuit under his clothes, since he did not want to have to take his prosthetics off. The prosthetics he wore today were similar to his usual ones, except these were lighter and waterproof. They were not as strong as his armored prosthetics, but they would serve their purpose. He took off his shirt, folding it and setting it down on a nearby rock and slipped out of his shorts, leaving him in just his suit. He folded his shorts and left them with his shirt.

McCree turned around and let out a low whistle as he let his eyes wander on Hanzo’s figure. That swimsuit fit the archer quite nicely. “Well, don’t you look prettier than a glob of butter melting on a stack of wheat cakes!” He remarked.

Hanzo merely raised an eyebrow and turning his gaze to Jesse. “I am going to assume that was meant to be a complement.” He stated.

McCree laughed. “It means ya look good darlin’ ” He explained, walking over to Hanzo and placing a chaste kiss on the shorter man’s lips. He paused a moment, “Yer gonna need ta put some sunscreen on, darlin’ ” He moved back to rifle through his bag until he found the bottle of suntan lotion. “I snagged some from Angela, should do the trick.” He added, pouring some of the lotion into his hand and rubbing it into his skin. He didn’t want to get burned either.

“No.” Hanzo protested. “I do not require sunscreen.”

“Aw, come on now, don’t fuss.” McCree pleaded. “I don’t wantcha ta burn sweetpea. Yer so pale, you’ll be red within the hour without it.”

Hanzo let out a small sigh, he did not feel like arguing about this, especially when Jesse was just trying to look out for his well-being. “Alright, give it to me.” He relented.

McCree grinned and handed the bottle over to Hanzo. “Lemmie get yer back once yer done darlin’ ” He remarked.

“Fine.” Hanzo replied. He began rubbing the lotion into his skin. He did not really see the point of this, but he would humor Jesse. After he had finished, he handed the bottle back to McCree. “There, I am done.” He stated.

“ _Almost_ done.” McCree corrected, pouring some lotion into his hand and rubbing it in to his lover’s back. “There, now yer done.” He said, kissing the back of Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo could not stop the smile that spread across his face. He turned around, looking up at Jesse. “Can we go in the water now?” He asked.

McCree chuckled. “Yep, we sure can, darlin’ ” He replied, placing one last kiss one Hanzo’s forehead before walking over to the water.

Hanzo paused a moment, watching Jesse before he noticed. “Really? That is what you are wearing.” He questioned.

McCree was just about to start wading into the water when he heard Hanzo’s question, a big grin spread across his face. “What? Ya can’t tell me ya don’t like ‘em.”

Hanzo folded his arms. “They look like something a child would wear.” He stated, the fondness in his voice betraying him.

McCree shrugged. “I think they’re pretty nifty.” He replied. “Now quit yer stallin,’ weren’t you the one that wanted ta get in the water?” He added, before he started to wade into the water.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and walked over to Jesse. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the water was not cold. The Atlantic current that ran through here made the water almost room temperature. 

\---

Lena and Genji arrived at the cave close to 12:30. Genji carried Lena up to one of the holes in the cave’s walls.

Lena looked around excitedly while Genji dimmed his lights.

“I see their stuff but where are they?” Lena questioned, her tone hushed, just in case the two were nearby and she just hadn’t spotted them yet.

“They appear to have already gone in the water.” Genji observed, taking out the camera and zooming in on the two before he started to record.

\---

“It is very shallow here.” Hanzo commented, only waist deep in water.

“Yeah, it’ll only get deep if ya go 20-30 feet out.” McCree replied. He moved to fully submerge himself underwater, coming back up a few seconds later. “The water feels great though, don’t it darlin’?” He said, sitting on his knees so most of his body was still submerged.

“It is nice.” Hanzo replied.

“Ya ever gonna get yer hair wet or what?” McCree teased. Before Hanzo could answer, McCree splashed a big wave of water at Hanzo, hitting the smaller man in the face, consequently wetting his hair as well.

“You are a child.” Hanzo stated, glaring at Jesse. Before McCree could get out an apology, Hanzo had splashed Jesse back, a smirk appearing on his face.

McCree needed a moment to process what just happened, quickly realizing his lover had just been pretending to be mad to make McCree lower his guard, and man did he fall for it. “Now who’s the child.” McCree remarked, sending another small wave towards Hanzo.

Hanzo laughed and splashed Jesse right back. “You are a terrible influence on me.” He retorted.

The water fight ended with McCree grabbing Hanzo and pulling him underwater with him. When they came back up, McCree was still holding Hanzo close to him, letting the archer catch his breath before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. McCree reached up and pulled Hanzo’s hair tie loose, letting the wet hair fall down to his shoulders.

Hanzo smiled into the kiss, his hands resting against Jesse’s chest. After a few moments he pulled back, gazing up at Jesse. “I love you.” He said, bringing a small flush of pink to his cheeks.

McCree smiled, leaning down to kiss Hanzo’s forehead. “Love you too, darlin’ ” He said before pressing another sweet kiss to Hanzo’s lips.  

\---

Lena was never happier that water carried sound or that that sound echoed off of the cave walls. She had to blink away for a moment so that they couldn’t hear her squealing. When she’d calmed down she blinked back over to Genji, struggling a bit to climb back up, but she made it just fine.

She was tempted to ask what she’d missed, but she was also scared that Hanzo would somehow hear her. She figured she’d stay quiet for now and see the rest on the film later.

\---

McCree felt his stomach grumble, and a light blush spread across his cheeks. “I packed us lunch if ya want ta take a break.” He mentioned, looking down at Hanzo hopefully.

Hanzo laughed, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Jesse’s lips. “That sounds fine to me.” He replied, taking Jesse’s hand in his own, and standing to walk out of the water and back to shore.

McCree grinned, intertwining his fingers with Hanzo’s as he let the archer lead them out of the water. Once they got back to the blanket, McCree let go of Hanzo’s hand so he could look through his bag, pulling out two beach towels that he’d rolled up, and tossing one to Hanzo. Once he was reasonably dry, he put the towel back in his bag looked through the little cooler that he’d brought, pulling out a bento box that he’d made for Hanzo, and a sandwich that he’d made for himself.

Hanzo easily caught the towel and began drying himself off. He left the towel on a rock, folded up near his clothes before taking a seat on the blanket. When he walked back over to Jesse he was handed the bento box.

“Here ya go darlin’ ” McCree said, before turning back to the cooler to pull out a pair of chopsticks, handing them to Hanzo.

“You made a bento?” Hanzo questioned, holding the box in his hands and taking the chopsticks from Jesse.

“I mean, I tried ta.” McCree replied. “Looked up the recipe, so I don’t know if you’ll actually like it ‘r not.” He added, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Jesse, I have had your cooking before.” Hanzo stated, looking up at the taller man. “I am sure this will be fine.” He added. As he opened the bento, he was greeted by a pleasant smell. Hanzo noted that Jesse had made a hamburger steak bento, and he could see the amount of effort Jesse had put into making the bento look nice. He smiled fondly and took his first bite, his smile growing brighter as he tasted it.

McCree soon joined Hanzo, sitting down next to the archer, close enough that their shoulders were touching. He had brewed some sweet tea earlier that morning and filled up two reusable water bottles, one that he handed to the archer and the other he set down beside himself.

Hanzo accepted the drink, setting his bento down on his lap so he could take a sip. If anyone else had asked him if he drank sweet tea, he would tell that he despised the stuff and that it was not real tea. Real tea was meant to be hot. But, he had grown to like the taste, or maybe it just reminded him of Jesse, either way, he loved the drink.

McCree took his sandwich out of the plastic bag he’d stored it in and started eating. Both of them didn’t speak much, and just enjoyed the other’s company while they ate. They both managed to finish their meals around the same time.

“The bento was delicious.” Hanzo stated. “You did a very good job.” He added, looking up at Jesse.

McCree grinned at the praise. “I’m glad ya liked it darlin’ ”

“Thank you.” Hanzo said, leaning over and placing a small kiss on the cowboys cheek. “For all of this today.”

“Aww shucks,” McCree said, feeling his face start to flush pink. “Ya know I’d do anything fer ya darlin’ ” He stated, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Hanzo’s lips.

“Kimi no koto sukide tamaranai.” Hanzo admitted, his cheeks turning pink.

McCree grinned, feeling his blush darken. Hanzo had been teaching him a little Japanese, and that was one of the phrases he remembered. “Aishiteru” He replied, trying his best to pronounce it right. He was pretty sure he did, or he at least got close if the kiss Hanzo had given him was anything to go by. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist and leaned into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just giving each other slow, sweet kisses. McCree was the first to pull back, remembering that he’d gotten Hanzo a special dessert that he still wanted to give him.

“I almost fergot!” McCree said, moving over to riffle through the cooler. “I gotcha somethin’ ” He added, pulling out a large thermos, it looked almost like it was intended for soup, from the cooler. He was glad that they kept cold things cold just as well as they kept hot things hot. When he opened the lid, he revealed the green tea mochi that he’d stored inside of it. Luckily, with both the protection from the cooler and the thermos, the mochi hadn’t melted.

Hanzo smiled like a child being given their favorite treat as he took one of the mochi out of the thermos and started eating. McCree didn't end up having any, since he wasn’t too fond of the flavor of green tea, but he’d gotten it for Hanzo and was just happy to see him enjoy it.

“This was very thoughtful of you.” Hanzo commented, looking up at Jesse.

“It was nothin’ ” McCree insisted, leaning over to kiss the top of Hanzo’s head. “I’m just glad they didn’t melt!” He said cheerfully.

Hanzo’s smile softened as he looked up at Jesse. “Watashi no isshoo no koibito.” Hanzo confessed, his cheeks burning red as the words spilled from his mouth. “Itsumademo issho ni itai.”

McCree may not have understood everything that Hanzo said, but he recognized enough to make his cheeks flush red. He leaned down, capturing Hanzo’s lips in a kiss.

\--- 

Genji’s own face had flushed under his mask, and he immediately stopped recording. If he’d had known how intimate things were going to get, he would have stopped earlier. He picked Lena up and carried her down the side of the cave.

Lena wanted to protest, but she also didn’t want to say anything and spoil the moment for those two, _or_ be caught for that matter. She figured Hanzo had said something that made Genji stop, so she let out a sigh of defeat, and walked back to base with him.

At least she had gotten another chance to see those two together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japaense to English, I don’t speak Japanese and got these from here (http://www.learnalanguage.com/learn-japanese/japanese-phrases/japanese-love-phrases.php)  
> And here are the translations it gave me:
> 
> Kimi no koto sukide tamaranai : I adore you
> 
> Aishiteru : I love you
> 
> Watashi no isshoo no koibito: You are the love of my life.
> 
> Itsumademo issho ni itai : I want to be with you forever.
> 
>  
> 
> Here are some more words you might not know if English isn’t your first language:
> 
> Wantcha: want you
> 
> Lemmie: let me
> 
> Gotcha: got you
> 
> Nifty: fashionable; stylish


	6. Lena Left the Flash On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Lucio see Hanzo and McCree working out in the gym, which turns into a sparring match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read
> 
> Hi!  
> So this is going to be the last chapter of this fic! I hope you guys like it! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!
> 
> McCree’s shirt:  
> https://img0.etsystatic.com/106/1/11955818/il_340x270.875835210_sqbz.jpg
> 
> McCree’s shirt that Hanzo borrows:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/d8/d0/2d/d8d02de81e069c96e7f54af544b29b9b.jpg
> 
> McCree’s boxers:  
> https://img1.etsystatic.com/074/0/9848756/il_fullxfull.804165771_kmpp.jpg

“Alright! I’ve finished editing everything together, so it’s time for the show!” Hana exclaimed.

“Ooo I can’t wait!” Lena chirped.

“Weren’t you there?” Lucio asked.

“Yeah, but I missed some parts!” Lena replied.

“You did not miss much.” Genji retorted.

“ _Anyway_ , I’m going to start it now!” Hana stated, moving to play the video on her computer.

Hana was proud of her editing, the video turned out really well. She had to take out all of the slow parts, or else they would have been there for hours. She made sure to keep all of the important parts and made sure the audio could be heard clearly.

When it was over Lena couldn’t suppress her giggles any longer. “They’re just so _cute_ together!” She exclaimed.

“They look so much _younger._ ” Hana commented.

“Yes, they do.” Genji agreed, a small smile hidden under his mask.

\---

A few days later, Lena had convinced Lucio to work out with her in the gym. She wanted a work out buddy to keep her company while she exercised.

“I made a new playlist to pump me up while I lift, wanna listen?” Lucio asked, offering his headphones to Lena.

“Yeah, your playlists are always wicked!” Lena exclaimed, plugging her ears with the music, already feeling the energy running through her.

“Y’know, this might have been a bad plan; I’m suddenly remembering the time Hana let you try some of her expresso.” Lucio commented, mostly to himself since Lena was focused on the music in her ears.

As they entered the gym, Lucio pulled Lena back and covered her mouth before she could say anything. “ _Shh_ , look.” Lucio whispered, motioning over to Hanzo and McCree who were taking up one of the work benches.

\---

Jesse was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and some ridiculous tank top. Unlike his sweatpants, McCree’s shirt seemed to be a size too small. Hanzo was not sure that Jesse owned any clothes that could be considered practical, and yet he still thought Jesse looked beautiful. Unlike Jesse's outfit, Hanzo was wearing a simple black tank top and a pair of blue shorts.

When Jesse had suggested they go to the gym together, Hanzo had agreed to help spot him while McCree lifted weights. He could see the thin line of sweat that was building up on Jesse’s brow.  

McCree grunted as he started his third set, occasionally stealing a glance up at Hanzo, letting himself get distracted by the archer. He was glad he had Hanzo there to spot him, because he almost lost his grip a few times.

“Do not lose focus on the task at hand, Jesse.” Hanzo stated, looking down at the cowboy. “If you let yourself become distracted you will falter.”

“I _am_ focusing.” McCree protested, letting out a small grunt as he continued his workout.

“Jesse, you nearly lost your grip because you were looking at me.” Hanzo said flatly. “If you cannot focus, perhaps we should move on to something else.”

“Like what?” McCree questioned, letting Hanzo help him put the weight back in its place.

“We could spar.” Hanzo suggested. “I believe beating you could provide a substantial work out for both of us.” He added, his lips curling into a smile.

“Oh, yer on, and _I’m_ gonna win.” McCree stated.

\---

“ _Shit_ , hide behind the weights!” Lucio whispered, tugging Lena down with him to hide while the two walked over to the sparring mat. “This is going to be cool.” He quietly commented.

“I know luv, its so exciting!” Lena whispered. She’d seen McCree spar before, but she’d never seen Hanzo, this was going to be good! She briefly remembered that she’d brought her camera with her, and pulled it out of her pocket.

\---

They walked over to the practice mat, giving each other some space. Hanzo kept his eyes on Jesse, refusing to let his guard down. He was curious how serious Jesse would take this.

It seemed like neither wanted to make the first move, but McCree’s patience wasn’t as strong as Hanzo’s. He moved first, taking a quick jab at the archer. The punch was easily blocked. Hanzo attempted to counter him with a kick, something McCree was prepared for and caught Hanzo’s foot before it could make contact.

Hanzo was quick to pull back, freeing his foot from Jesse’s grip. Neither of them wanted to seriously injure the other, but they weren’t going to hold back either.

Most of the blows were blocked, though the ones that landed were going to leave bruises. McCree favored a boxing style approach of quick, rapid fire punches. Hanzo on the other hand would use more calculated strikes and kicks, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Hanzo had managed to land a kick square in Jesse’s stomach, pushing the cowboy back and momentarily causing him to lose his balance. Hanzo took advantage of this; one clean leg swipe was all he needed to knock Jesse on the ground. He was quick to pin the cowboy down; he moved to kneel over Jesse, pinning McCree’s arms above his head. A smirk graced Hanzo’s lips as he looked down at Jesse, who was breathing heavily beneath him.

McCree struggled for a minute, trying to break free of Hanzo’s hold before he let his muscles relax, resigning himself to defeat. “Alright partner, I give up.” McCree stated.

“So soon?” Hanzo questioned. His smile softening as he gazed down at Jesse. Both of them had built up a sweat from their sparring. Hanzo’s neat ponytail had become a mess, loose strands falling from it and sticking to his neck. Jesse also had a few strands of hair stuck to his face as sweat dripped down his brow. Before Hanzo knew it, he had closed his eyes and leaned down to capture Jesse’s lips in a kiss.

The moment was broken when he heard a small click and felt a flash of light against his eyes. He released his grip on Jesse and pulled back, looking over at the source of the sound. He could feel the blush quickly spreading across his face and to the tips of his ears as he saw Lucio and Lena watching them, eyes quickly spotting the camera in the girl’s hand.

While the children stood there, frozen in fear, Hanzo’s reflexes kicked in, he bolted over to bench were he had stored his bow and quiver, knocking an arrow back.

Lucio snapped out of his daze as soon as he saw the archer lining up his shot, while Lena was still frozen in place, looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, she was trying to stammer out an apology. “Come on, we gotta go!” Lucio exclaimed, grabbing Lena’s wrist and starting to skate out of the room, dragging the girl along with him.

Hanzo lined up his shot and fired an arrow, it imbedded itself in the wall as Lena blinked away, just in time.

“Wh- DON’T KILL ‘EM!” McCree exclaimed, looking over at Hanzo.

“It would have only hit the camera had she still been there.” Hanzo stated, lowering his bow. He took a moment to sling his quiver over his shoulder, and then bolted out the door after the two.

McCree let out a small sigh, sitting up on the mat. He ran his fingers through his hair. Well, he knew something like this was gonna happen sooner or later, but he hadn’t expected to get caught quite like that. He stood up and headed back to his room to take a shower. He knew he and Hanzo were going to have to have a talk later, he figured it would go better if he didn’t smell worse than a barn when they did it.  

\---

Lucio and Lena might have been faster than Hanzo, but the two were also loud, making them easy to track. When he had caught up with them, he watched them disappear into Hana’s room. He holstered his bow as he approached the door, knocking on it impatiently. He could hear the three panicking inside and scrambling around the room. Just as he was about to lose what little patience he had left, the door opened.

“Please don’t kill us!” Lena exclaimed as she opened the door. “I’m really sorry luv!”

“Delete it.” Hanzo stated.

“Okay, okay, we will luv.” Lena promised.

“All of it?” Hana questioned from the back of the room.

Hanzo felt his face flush. “What do you mean, ‘ _all of it_?’ ” He asked, turning his glare to Hana.

“Um… well, you see…” Hana mumbled, trying to figure how to explain this.

“I think what Hana’s trying to say is we _may_ have gotten more than just the one picture from today.” Lucio elaborated. “I mean, not _a lot_ but-”

“Delete all of it.” Hanzo stated, folding his arms across his chest.

“Even the-” Lena started to ask before she was cut off.

“All. Of. It.” Hanzo practically growled.

“Ok, deleting all footage from ‘operation mchanzo’ folder now.” Hana chimed in. As much as she liked the footage she had, nothing was worth Hanzo’s wrath. “Sorry.” She added.

Hanzo felt his blush darken, how much did they have? She had an entire folder dedicated to him with Jesse? How had he not known that they were doing this?

“We’re sorry,” Lena apologized. “We just had never seen you happy before, but then I saw you with McCree and I think that was the first time I saw you smile. We started recording it ‘cause when you’re with McCree you’re happy and we wanted to be able to see that.” She rambled.

“We still shouldn’t have done it.” Lucio added. “It was selfish of us, really not cool. Sorry dude.”

“We really are sorry.” Lena said, guilt written all over her face.

Hanzo let out a small sigh, as angry as he had been, he could not find it in himself to take it out on the three. He was growing soft, perhaps it was Jesse’s influence on him. They were just kids, and their intentions were not malicious, but they still crossed a line. “Do not do this again.” Hanzo warned. As he turned to leave the room, he found Genji standing in the doorway.

“Brother? What are you doing here?” Hanzo questioned.

“I received Lena’s text and came down here.” Genji stated. “I helped them spy on you and McCree.” He added, taking a step back so Hanzo could leave.

Hanzo felt his face flush again. Though a part of him was relieved to find that Genji had been helping them, it explained why he had not noticed. Perhaps his skills were not getting too rusty. He glared at Genji, knowing that his brother did not feel the same guilt the other three did. He could almost see the mischievous smile Genji was undoubtedly wearing under his mask. He left without another word.   

\---

Hanzo had showered and changed into one of Jesse’s silly graphic tees that had been left in his room along with a pair of Jesse’s unnecessarily loose sweatpants, which he had to roll up at the ends so he didn’t trip. He did not bother to tie his hair up before leaving, making his way to Jesse’s room. He had a key and let himself in.

McCree had just stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and only in a pair of boxers, absolutely ridiculous boxers. He watched Hanzo step into the room and close the door behind him.

“Howdy darlin’ ” McCree mumbled, mouth still full of toothpaste. “Uh, give me a sec-” He added, going back into the bathroom to spit and rinse his mouth.

Hanzo smiled softly, feeling himself relax. He sat down on the edge of Jesse’s bed, waiting for the cowboy to return. A few moments later, Jesse stepped out of the bathroom, sitting down next to Hanzo and wrapping his arm around the shorter man’s waist. Before he said anything, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Hanzo’s forehead.

“ ‘m sorry ‘bout earlier.” McCree said, looking down at the archer.

“What are you sorry for? You did not take the picture.” Hanzo remarked, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder.

“Suppose that’s true.” McCree replied. “Ya didn’t kill any of ‘em, _right_?” He questioned.

“No.” Hanzo stated, looking up at Jesse. “I did however make them delete it, along with everything else they had.”

“Everything else? What’d they have?” McCree asked.

“I did not ask, but there was enough for Hana to have a file dedicated to us.” Hanzo replied, a light blush creeping across his cheeks.

“How? I thought we was being real careful too.” McCree commented, running his fingers through his hair with his free hand.

“My brother was helping them.” Hanzo supplied. “It seems they have known about us for quite some time.”

“ ‘m sorry darlin’ ” McCree apologized. “I know it’s probably embarrassin’ fer ya ta be seen with me but-”

“Jesse, I am not ashamed to be seen with you.” Hanzo interrupted, he moved his hand up to cup Jesse’s face. “That was never the problem. It is just- This is all very new to me. I was taught to keep my personal life private, it is safer that way. I am not used to showing my feelings to anyone, so it was easier for me when it was just the two of us.” Hanzo explained, his cheeks flushing red. “It is a hard habit to break, but I am willing to try, for you.” He added, looking up at Jesse.

McCree felt his own face start to heat up. “Oh.” He said dumbly, most words lost to him in that moment. He leaned down and pulled Hanzo into a kiss.

Hanzo moved to straddle Jesse’s lap, leaning into the kiss. He felt McCree’s hands around his waist. When they parted, Hanzo looked up at Jesse. “Te amo.” he said, hoping he was pronouncing it right. He was fairly certain he had, because Jesse leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss.

“Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti.” McCree admitted, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead.

Hanzo could feel his ears blushing as red as the rest of his face. He buried his face in the crook of Jesse’s neck. He remembered Jesse teaching him that phrase.

McCree chuckled and kissed the top of Hanzo’s head. He moved to lay down on his bed, pulling Hanzo down with him.

“So, the kids know about us, are ya alright with that?” McCree asked.

“I am. I had not intended for our relationship to be some secret, but I was not comfortable showing my feelings to anyone other than you.” Hanzo admitted. “I will try to work on that.. I want to be able to hold your hand and be with you and kiss you without fear.”

McCree grinned. “I think we can manage that.” He commented, kissing the top of Hanzo’s head.

Hanzo smiled softly moving to place a chaste kiss to Jesse’s lips. “Can I stay here tonight?” He asked.

“Darlin’ yer always welcome here.” McCree replied. “Of course ya can stay.”

Hanzo smiled softly, placing another chaste kiss on Jesse’s lips. After a moment he sat up and rolled his pants legs up so he could take off his prosthetics. He did not want his legs to be sore in the morning. As he took his first one off, Jesse had moved to sit up and started helping him take off his second one. His prosthetics were stored beside the bed, and Jesse took his arm off, leaving it on his nightstand.

When that was done, McCree turned the lights off and laid back down. He was soon joined by Hanzo. The archer rested his head against Jesse’s chest, while McCree wrapped his good arm around Hanzo’s waist.

“G’night darlin’ ” McCree said, placing one last kiss on the top of Hanzo’s head. 

“Goodnight, Jesse.” Hanzo replied, his lips curling into a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

\---

The next day Hanzo walked to the kitchen with Jesse to get breakfast. He held Jesse’s hand the entire way, letting their fingers intertwine while they walked. He ignored the stares and the looks that they were given; they were more looks of confusion or shock rather than judgement. Hanzo focused instead on Jesse. The cowboy almost seemed to stand taller, and he had a spring in his step as he walked with Hanzo.

McCree was grinning the whole walk over to the kitchen. He didn’t realize how much he’d wanted to do this until he could. He loved holding Hanzo’s hand, being with him, not having to hide it.

When the two made it to the kitchen, McCree got to work frying up some bacon, while Hanzo made fried eggs. Hanzo also made rice, insisting that it should be had with every meal. McCree might have put up a fuss when Hanzo started crushing up the bacon and mixing it into two bowls of rice before adding the eggs to it, but Hanzo had made him try it before and it was damn good.

“I’m gonna get us some drinks.” McCree stated, walking back towards the kitchen.

Hanzo got a pair of chopsticks for himself and a fork for Jesse, and took their food over to one of the empty tables.

McCree came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee for himself, and a cup of green tea for Hanzo. He set the tea in front of the archer and sat down next to him.

“Jesse?” Hanzo said, turning to look up at the cowboy.

“Yeah?” McCree questioned, looking down at Hanzo.

Hanzo leaned up and pecked Jesse’s cheek. “Thank you for the tea.” He replied, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

A grin spread across McCree’s face. “Anything fer you darlin’ ” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish to English:
> 
> Te amo : I love you
> 
> Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti : I'm hopelessly in love with you
> 
>  
> 
> Also sidenote, if you've never had bacon and rice, you should try it, it's great
> 
>  
> 
> If you did like this and want to read more, feel free to prompt me on my tumblr! -> mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com


	7. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Dear, can you bring me that file?” Hanzo requested. He was almost finished with the last of the paperwork for their last mission. He wanted to have it finished and on Winston’s desk within the hour.

“Sure thing, pumpkin.” McCree replied. He strolled past Ana and Satya, who were having their afternoon tea, to pick up the manila folder resting on one of the recreational room’s coffee tables.

“Thank you.” Hanzo replied. As McCree handed the file over, he leaned in to peck Jesse’s cheek.

“Yer welcome, sugar cube.” McCree remarked, not bothering to hide his pleased smile.

Hanzo felt a light flush color his cheeks. He was becoming more accustomed to public displays of affection, but it still left him feeling slightly childish. He reminded himself that it was something he wanted, and he tried to push the nagging thoughts aside.

McCree watched Hanzo work, finishing up the last of his report. He hadn’t been on the mission, so it was a relief to have Hanzo back, safe and sound, and he didn’t have to write up a report. He had wanted to give Hanzo some space while writing down his mission details, but he couldn't help it if he lingered around the common room while Hanzo worked. He enjoyed being in the same room together, even if he was on his tablet and Hanzo was writing; it was nice to just be around each other.

When Hanzo finally finished his report, he could see the eagerness in Jesse’s eyes as Hanzo moved to staple his papers. He couldn’t help but grin, knowing that McCree was happy to spend his time with him. “Will you walk with me to Winston’s lab?” Hanzo asked.

“Of course, baby doll.” McCree replied, offering his hand to Hanzo, and trying to suppress the ridiculous grin that was beginning to spread across his face when Hanzo took it and locked their fingers together. 

\---

“Aww, they’re so domestic now.” Lena remarked, watching the two interact as she began making a new pot of tea.

“Yes. It’s disgustingly sweet.” Genji commented, collecting some snacks and energy drinks for Hana.

“Oi, you’re saying that like you and Zenyatta don’t get all lovey dovey whenever you’re around each other for more than five minutes.” Lena retorted.

“I do not see what that has to do with anything.” Genji replied, idly wondering if Hana’s spicy shrimp chips were any good.

“Of course, you don’t, luv.” Lena commented, playfully rolling her eyes. “Do you think they’ve forgiven us about the whole ‘video recording their personal lives’ thing?”

“You? Probably. Me? _Absolutely_ _not_. Hanzo is still very salty about that. It’s hilarious.” Genji answered.

“Ooo, do you think they’d go on a double date with me and Emily?” Lena questioned. “I know Emily and McCree get along just fine, and I think Hanzo would have fun too! I mean, who doesn’t like Emily? She’s the most amazing, fantastic, beautiful, stunning, funny, and incredible woman on earth.” 

Genji was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know if McCree or Hanzo is going to end up talking about the other the way you talk about Emily, and I don’t think I’m prepared to handle either one when it happens. Also, to answer your question, McCree would be down for the double date, and he could probably convince Hanzo to go.”

“Oh, that would be so much fun!” Lena mused. “We could go see the London Eye! I don’t think Hanzo’s ever been.”

“True. He was never one to stop and enjoy the sights when _‘there was still business to do.’_ ” Genji commented.

“I’m gonna text them now! Maybe I can talk Winston into letting us go!” Lena excitedly began texting Winston.

“I’m going to delivery Hana her snacks before she thinks I’ve forgotten about it.” Genji remarked. “Have fun on your date.”

“Thanks luv!” Lena replied.

“Oh, and you should probably ask McCree or Hanzo before you set up travel plans with Winston to see if they’ll actually go with you.” Genji added.

Lena paused for a split second before deleting her draft for Winston and started texting McCree and Hanzo instead.

\---

Hanzo returned to his room after walking McCree to the gym. Normally he would join him, but Dr. Ziegler hadn't cleared him to use the gym equipment since he sprained his ankle on the last mission. It had already been healed, but she insisted he wait a full 24 hours before putting any strain on it. Hanzo’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn’t usually get texts from anyone other than Hana, McCree, or Winston, and Winston’s were always strictly mission related. If Athena hadn’t updated his contacts, Lena’s number would have likely been seen as a random caller. One thing Hanzo was learning was that Lena texted like she spoke, with a lot of exclamation points and with paragraphs of text. Hanzo had to read it all four times before he could fully process what exactly Lena was proposing. A double date. He and McCree had been on a handful of dates, when their schedules allowed it, but never with other people there. It was a bit overwhelming. He decided not to reply immediately. He wanted to talk to Jesse about it first. Until then, Hanzo retreated to the rooftops to clear his head, and definitely not to brood.

McCree didn’t read Lena’s text until he was finished with his after-workout shower. It looked like it was sent a few hours ago, whoops. McCree read it over and smiled. It had been a while since he last saw Emily. Lena always had a little extra spring in her step when they were together. A double date could be fun, but he’d need to talk to Hanzo before confirming anything with Lena. McCree made his way to Hanzo’s room to find that the archer was no longer there. Jesse had a pretty good guess where he could find him.   

Hanzo watched as the sun began to set over the ocean. A cool breeze reminded him that he should have thought to bring a jacket up with him before leaving his room. He could leave and go retrieve one, but he wasn’t prepared to go just yet. A faint jingle of spurs was all the warning he got before a warm, familiar cloth was draped across his shoulders. It smelled like cigar smoke and gunpowder, and Hanzo would recognize it anywhere. He had made a habit of stealing Jesse’s serapes, this one would likely share the other’s fate.

“Howdy there, sugar, mind if I join ya?” Jesse questioned.

“You are always welcome, Jesse.” Hanzo replied, tugging the serape closer to his body.

“Thought I might find ya up here since ya weren’t in yer room.” Jesse commented.

“I wanted to clear my head.” Hanzo stated.

“Oh good. Thought ya might be brooding about Lena’s text. Glad ta see ya weren’t.” McCree remarked.

“I do not like what your tone is implying.” Hanzo retorted.

“Don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout sweet pea.” McCree replied. “Ya did get the same thing from Lena though, right?”

“If you are referring to her suggestion that we go on a double date, then yes.” Hanzo stated.

“And how do you feel ‘bout that?” Jesse questioned. “You don’t have ta if yer not comfortable with it.”

“I cannot say that the idea is something I am entirely comfortable with, but I would not go so far as to say I am uncomfortable with the idea. It’s just… so new. I’ve barely dated, and I’ve never been on a double date. I don’t know the protocol, and I know I’m overthinking things, but I can’t help it.” Hanzo explained. “It's stupid.”

Hanzo felt some of the tension leave his body as Jesse wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a side hug.

“Slow down there, baby. Just breath fer a moment.” Jesse instructed. “Look, if you aren’t ready fer somethin’ like that, that’s okay.”

“How will I know if I’m ready?” Hanzo asked. “This is ridiculous. I’ve been on dates with you, why is it so difficult now?”

“Because you’d be sharin’ a kind of intimacy that you haven’t yet.” Jesse replied. "A little peck on the cheek or an endearment here 'nd there is one thing, but a date is more than just a little pda. That's why it's harder for you to decide, honey."

“Considering they were spying on us for months, it is entirely possible that I have shared that kind of intimacy with her.” Hanzo retorted.

“That don’t count if you didn’t know you were sharin’ it.” Jesse stated. “Look, babydoll, I know it can be scary, but I think if you were gonna go on a double date, Lena would be the most accepting person to have with you. Plus, she’ll be so distracted by Emily, that she’ll barely know we’re there.”

“Is it something you would like to do?” Hanzo questioned.

“Sure, but I’d like it more if I knew you were happy. So, if ya don’t wanna go, then we can do somethin’ else.” Jesse explained.

“What is this ‘Emily’ like?” Hanzo asked.

“She’s sweet as peach. Her ‘nd Lena ‘re just head over heels fer each other.” Jesse answered. “I think you’d like her, if you ever decide ta meet her.”

Hanzo sat quietly and rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “I will consider going on a double date with them.” He commented. “I should have a decision by morning.”

“Sounds like a good plan, sweetheart.” Jesse stated, pressing a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head.

“Te amo.” Hanzo commented.

“Love you too, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to you can check out my tumblr and maybe send me any prompts you might have
> 
> mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com


End file.
